Dumb ways to live or something
by Lily02249
Summary: Random crackfic... I really should polish up on my weirdness. T for one and a half swears.


A/N: Random thing I made to pas- OH SHET I'M SUPPOSED TO DRAW A PICTURE FOR MY FRIEND FUUUUUUUUU-

Edit: Uh, random thing made to pass the time...? Try to enjoy it. *scuttles off with a deformed doll*

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs. *scuttles off again with another deformed doll*

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (Oh god...)

Mikuo flips his (imaginary) hair over his shoulders.

Len is riding a flying octopus.

Dell is humping a pillar.

Kaito his randomly mumbling... Wait, that's perfectly normal, nothing to see.

Miku is chasing Rin around with Luka's tunas.

Luka is jumping around, screaming random things like, "FWISSSHOOOOOOSHHHHEEEE!"

Gakupo is head banging, slapping his hair on Meiko.

Meiko is doing nothing... That is definitely NOT normal. She would've killed him by now.

Gumi is cross-eyed, walking like a zombie.

Rin is wearing shades and screaming, "LAIKE AH BAWS!". While running away from Miku. Well... I guess this is somewhat normal.

Geikuo is wearing a frilly frilly dress and singing "Karakuri Pierrot".

I'm holding a deformed doll, and shooting arrows with my bow at the octopus Len's sitting on... Wait, did it just transform into a nyan cat?

Miku stopped chasing Rin, and transformed into shiteyanyo. Oh god. OH GOD. GET ME AWAY FROM THAT THING ASDFGHJKLJOKKHEELLLPPPPPPDFG HJKL-

{Mweeep. Mweeeep.}

[Even the bots are freaking out. Ugh, yeah I'm Imagination, just call me Shiwon or Imagi. Intermission.]

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

*bzzzzt* *bzzzzt*

[Slender, you aren't supposed to come out yet. Go back and buy a suit with your twenty bucks or something.]

*bzzzzzzzzzzzt*

[Oh. You stole another forty bucks? Buy a fancy dancy suit then. While you're at it, if you have any money leftover, get me a lily and an ivy. I'll need them to honour Ivy's passing... Whenever that is. She's practically immortal. If she dies, it'll either be Len or shiteyanyo.]

W-what? WHY?

[Meh. Get on with the story already, the so-called "Ivy the great author".]

FINE!

Len's octopus died, he fell to the ground, turns out there was a diamond sword inside the octopus which he fell on, his butt is bleeding.

He turned around, picked up the sword and wield, the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield- Wait. Len isn't the king. And this isn't Fallen Kingdom. AND THIS ISN'T MINECRAFT.

Then suddenly, Fallen Kingdom plays in the background. HELL. Len brandished the sword and sliced Gumi in two. She puffed into smoke and... A carrot lay there. Nice thinking Jeb. •w•b

The real Gumi walked in and ate the carrot.

I held my puke in. She was practically eating her own self...

"Oh? Riri? Or is it Ruru? I can't tell. What are you doing here?" Len looked like a shota. A shota-shota. Not smexy-shota. Just shota-shota. Even he was some other shota, it would probably disgusting-shota.

... Wait. IS HE COLOURBLIND? I'M WEARING MOSTLY PURPLE GAWDDAMNIT.

"I AM NOT RIRI OR RURU, I AM-" I screamed before Riri briskly walked in and covered my mouth.

"Fee aufour.". I said, the sound muffled by her fingerless gloves and detached sleeves.

"What?" He asked me deceptively innocently. He looks like more like a yandere-shota now. Riri uncovered my mouth and we grumbled, "Go be a yandere to Miku and kidnap her and do stuff to her..."

"What?" He asked again, a more creepy smile on his face.

Ruru strode in, being followed by our cat, Roro.

Everyone stared at us. "Why are there two Riris? Or two Rurus? Or three Riris? Or three Rurus?"

"GAWDDAMNIT I AM THE-" Before I could finish, Riri and Ruru tossed me out of the window, and into a lava pit.

I see red. I see black. I see rainbows. I seeu.

I=Nightmare randomly starts playing. Ugh, SeeU, even though you're one of the few normal ones, doesn't mean you can bug me.

Hide and seek starts playing. Ugh, that's a bit less annoying, but just stop the music already.

"Facee thee music! Music! Music. Music..." SeeU's voice echoed in my head.

"Shut up! Shut up. Shut up..." I mimicked.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion...

Shiteyanyo had transformed back into Miku, then Miku transformed into a ghost.

"Whoooo issssss sheeeeeee... Whoooooooo issssssssssss sheeeeeeeeeee..." Everybody chanted creepily.

Riri and Ruru stood there, unaffected.

"Wuff!" A random dog walked in.

It transformed into a huuuuuuge beast and ate everyone. Except Riri and Ruru.

It became a small dog again.

"Good... Uh, pet, Roro!" Ruru and Riri said in unison, stroking and petting the dog.

Roro became a cat again.

YOLO isn't true. Everybody strode in, except they were back to normal.

"Dafuq just happened?" Rin asked.

"Crackfic.". Ruru shrugged.

Len answered, "That doesn't help..."

"She meant this was a crackfic. The girl just now was the author.". Riri very helpfully explained.

Everybody glanced at me holding a camera...

Guess I should escape. Byee!~

"GET BACK HERE!" Meiko said, cracking her whip.

Seriously, I should get out. Byeeeeee!~

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: QAQ MY PERSONALITY IS SO WEIRD!... Uhm, I think this is weird me's doing again. Goodzybye! Don't let the bed bugs bite!


End file.
